Songfic
by UnfortunateSilence
Summary: A Songfic of ten songs for Soul Eater. Contains some Maka/Soul, but also just goes on about what the songs made me think of. Rated T for a couple of implied things. Enjoy! :


**A/N: Sorry the bits are so short! I was testing myself to only write while the song was playing. **

**Anyways... Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

1. Pierce the Veil: Bulls in the Bronx

"Do you know? I count your heart beats before you sleep," Soul smiled, wrapping an arm around Maka's waist. "But you can't help it, you're always staring at me with your lips and tongue."

Maka turned pink but smiled to herself, letting herself rest against Soul. "You know," she said, "I can't believe you would really love. What reason do have to do so? I am so ordinary, and you're... _you_."

"Of course I love you, you're unique, and we're so good together. Are we having too much fun for your taste?"

He spun Maka in a circle, letting go of her hand at the end of the cycle. "You're an amazing person," he continued, smiling at her with his pointy teeth and pulling her forward once again. "Now don't ruin something because it doesn't make sense."

2. Breaking Benjamin: Blow me Away

Maka leapt forward, swing Soul around her head and bringing him down on the creature, slicing off one of its arms. She landed and immediately somersaulted, speckles of blood raining down onto her from the creature's gushing socket. all around them, students of the DWMA were battling various creatures and witches, and many were falling, open eyes staring at the sky. Their weapons were either mourning at their sides or dead on the ground next to them.

"Soul Resonance!" she shouted, urging her and Soul's souls to connect, creating a stronger weapon between them.

She swung Soul forward, slicing through the abdomen of the still-recovering creature, causing it to wail and fall apart, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. She lowered her head, took a breath, and continued on to the next enemy, the sounds of battle echoing around her.

3. Oh, Sleeper: Endseekers

Lord Death stood before his students. Gone were his friendly mask and childish voice. The madness had taken hold of Lord Death, and now it seeped out from him, swirling in the air behind him. before him, the students sat in rows, their backs bent and arms pinned to the floor with his soul-strength. None of them could move to make a move against him. To his side stood Sid, who had also succumbed to the madness.

"I said, behold our captain!" Cried Sid, waving his weapon at the children. "Rally round his feet!"

Lord Death looked on with a sense of pleasure, and started to cackle, the madness flowing out and reaching into the bodies of the students.

4. Tom Felton: All I Need

Maka sat at the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table and reading her favorite novel, "Lord of the Flies". Soul shuffled out of his room and plopped down next to her, rubbing sleep from his eyes. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Rough night?" She questioned.

"Not particularly," he replied, smiling back and shaking his head to get his hair in the right place. " Though it could've been..."

She laughed and whacked him with her book. She brought her feet up onto the couch and leaned into him. "So, what do you want to do today? It's a saturday, so we don't have any classes, or assignments for that matter."

"Truthfull? I'd like to just stay here with you all day. You're all I really need."

5. Blue October: Been Down

"Last night, I had a dream that you seduced me and then just walked away..." Soul said, reaching past Maka for a coffee mug.

Maka turned bright red and ducked away from his hand. "Soul!" she exclaimed, grabbing her cereal and making her way to the table. "I really don't need to know about your dreams, you know. I'd be perfectly fine not knowing about them."

"I'm sorry," Soul laughed, joining her at the table. "It's just...how long have we been down?"

Maka stared at him questioningly. "...been down?"

"You know, we haven't really been happy in quite a while. When we finally got together, we were so happy, and now we're just... not."

6. Florence + the Machine: Rabbit Heart (raise it up)

Maka took a deep breath and then stepped towards the platform, knowing there was no way she could turn back from this. She had made a deal, and she had to go through with it. She was a gift, though her gift came with a price. Because of this, he would be saved. She had to keep telling herself that. If she didn't do this, Soul would die. And that couldn't happen. She stood an inch away from the platform now, the blue and gold tendrils came off of it and came towards her, pulling at her hands. She closed her eyes, knowing what would come next.

The two high priestesses came behind her, their knives glittering in the pale light. They began chanting, then they plunged their knives into Maka's back, drawing the life from her and into themselves. The tendrils of light wrapped themselves around Maka's slight frame and pulled her onto the pedestal, raising her up above the priestesses.

7. Cute is What We Aim For: Miss Sobriety

Maka smiled to herself as she put the bottle to her lips and took a deep drink. The alcohol burned her throat and left a warm trail to her stomach. The world around her was slowly beginning to blur, and the colors became too bright. Drinking was the only thing she had anymore. Ever since Soul's death, nine months ago, she hadn't been able to do anything. She had just sat around, trying to forget that he was dead. Sometimes, when she was drunk enough, she could almost make herself forget. Even when she couldn't forget, the liquor dulled the pain, and she didn't feel quite so low.

"Heeeey," She slurred to her emptying bottle. "Do you rememberrr when I was Little Miss Sobrietyy?"

8. Arcade Fire: Rebellion (Lies)

Soul closed his eyes, letting himself go back to the life he once knew. It was the only way he could shut out all the lies of the world he now existed in. Around him, people walked about, carrying on with their everyday lives, taking no notice to the white-haired boy sitting on the park bench alone.

If Soul focused hard enough, he could shut out this world of lies and go to his safe haven, his life with Maka. His best friend. In this world she didn't exist, because she hadn't gone through the reality portal when he had, she had been far enough away that she had made it to safety. Or so he hoped. Maybe the old world had collapsed upon itself, but he couldn't afford to think that. Couldn't afford to think that all of his friends were dead.

9. Hollywood Undead: Comin' in Hot

Soul walked through the crowd of people, feeling the bass beat through his bones. Lights flashed around him, leaving faint trails in the thick air. Someone bumped into him, sloshing his drink, sending some of it flying in the air. Soul laughed, enjoying the way the many lights played off the alcohol. He drank the rest of his beer and started dancing with the people around him. He had lost sight of Maka hours ago, with the suspicion that she had gone home.

"If you got jack in your cup go raise it up! If you ain't got enough go fill it up! If you had too much don't throw it up! And if you ain't got shit throw your hands up!" The song blasted through the air between the dancers, igniting the lights even more. Sweat poured off of all the dancers, smoke filled the air from all the people smoking. Soul began to fill dizzy, the lights began to run together. Next to him, a girl tried to talk to him, but all he could do was nod and smile, because all he could think of was Maka.

10. They Cried Apollo!: Until the End of the World

When he smiles, I know I'm ok, even if he's not here with me. It's killing me that he's gone, and I wish I could feel him next to me. But he had to leave, and I follow him in spirit. All the weapons got sent away to be protected, because the DWMA got gassed with a biological agent that targeted only the weapons. We had to make it look like everyone was still in the school, so we were only able to send the weapons to safety. Lord Death said I won't be affected, even though I'm part weapon, because the gas only targets full weapons.

I am quivering with fear for him, Soul, hoping the attackers don't find the group of weapons, but I feel better when I feel his smile. I can feel it, even though he's miles away from me. I lift up my chin and wait for the gas to strike us.


End file.
